


I wanna stay here with you

by SnailArmy



Series: Mechs Femslash 2020 [1]
Category: The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, no beta we die like the yggdrasil system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy
Summary: Loki and Sigyn get to be wives, in stolen moments.Written for Mechs Femslash Week day one, Domesticity.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (The Bifrost Incident)
Series: Mechs Femslash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896217
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Mechanisms Femslash Week 2020





	I wanna stay here with you

Domesticity was hard, when you didn't really have a home, but Loki and Sigyn made it work. A thousand tiny moments, stolen from the tyrants who would see them dead. Each spark of joy all the more precious in the face of the bitter task set before them. 

A beat.

Loki stumbled into the kitchen, blanket wrapped around her shoulders to ward off the chill. The latest safehouse had a barely working HVAC system, and they couldn't afford the attention it would attract to get it fixed. Sigyn had already left for the morning, so Loki poured herself a cup of coffee and chugged it before pouring a second one. Primary goal accomplished, She took a moment to abserve her surroundings. 

Typical place. The type of stuffy clean that comes from disuse, cabinets and countertops an offensively unoffensive shade of beige. No decoration and no personality, save for the large bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. 

Hold on. There was a large bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table. 

Loki grabbed her drink and her makeshift cloak tighter and went to investigate. The arrangement was gorgeous, daisies and white forget-me-not interlaced with ferns. Loki took a moment to breathe deep, appreciating the scent. It had been so long since she had spent any meaningful time outdoors, and this small reminder of the natural world nearly brought her to tears. 

Now that she was closer, Loki saw the small note folded over and placed on the table. Setting down her mug of coffee, she picked it up. It was a simple, handwritten card that simply read "housewarming present." Loki smiled. Her wife always did have a dry sense of humor. 

A beat. 

Sigyn dropped her bag on the counter with a dull _thud_ and a sigh. Behind her, Gullveig slammed the door with slightly more force than necessary. Ever since Fenrir's arrest, tensions were high and morale was low in the resistance cells, and it was all Sigyn could do to keep the train on the tracks (so to speak). 

"Loki? I'm home," she called out when no one greeted her at the door. 

"In the basement," came the rather muffled reply. Sigyn and Gullveig shared an exasperated look before Gullveig split for the kitchen, to dig through what supplies remained, and Sigyn followed the open door down the basement steps.

Even in the dusty light of the single bare bulb, and covered from head to toe in grease and gods-know-what-else, her wife was radiant. Currently, she was half-crouched behind the water heater, mismatched tools strewn across the concrete floor. 

"Babe, I love you, what the fuck are you doing." 

Loki straightened up at that, grin on her face not dimmed by the multiple dirty smudges across her cheeks and chin. "I'm helping! I figured, since you were out of the house all day, I could try and figure this out." She looked at the unattached and unidentified mechanical part in her hand. "Try being the operative word."

Sigyn couldn't help but laugh at that. Her wife was a lot of things, but _mechanically inclined_ was not one of them. Still, she stepped across the room, careful to avoid stepping on any of the numerous screwdriver-shaped caltrops. By the time she was close enough to lean in for a kiss, they were both grinning too hard to do it properly, and Loki smelled like SpWD-40 besides; but Sigyn wouldn't have it any other way. 

A beat. 

"Do you think we need to eat here?" Loki's voice was soft as she looked up from the altar. 

"You better hope not, cause I don't see a fridge in this engine room and you look like a damn snack." 

It would be too much energy to laugh, and too much movement by far, but Sigyn saw they way her eyes crinkled at the edges and knew nonetheless. Loki was here, she was real, she had come back to her. They still had time. 

They were silent for a long moment. Then two. 

Loki's heart beat once more, sending a buzzing pulse through the arcane glyphs and sigils that lined the engine compartment. Sigyn knew there had been food and drink to last a train full of spoiled aristocrats for a week, but in their haste to contain the bifrost neither of them had thought to grab it before uncoupling the dining carriage. 

"Hey," Loki coughed, breaking Sigyn from her reverie. "You're going to be okay. The rules are different here. I won't let anything happen to you." 

Sigyn knelt beside her wife, ignoring the shallow tide of dried blood that had long since become their carpet. Gently, she ran her fingers through her hair, then pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. "We'll take care of each other. We always have." 

A beat.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually looked up flower symbolism! be proud of me!
> 
> SpWD40 - Space WD-40
> 
> title from carly rae jepsen's "run away with me" even tho making the most of the night is also a really good loki/sigyn song


End file.
